


Under New Management

by ReverseMousetrap



Series: After The Gold Rush [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Post-Game(s), gayperion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseMousetrap/pseuds/ReverseMousetrap
Summary: Rhys finally gets on top.





	Under New Management

Rhys was still not sure whose idea this had been in the first place, but as he clicked the second cuff into place he wished they’d thought of it before.

Vaughn shifted under him, testing the strength of the metal around his wrists; every muscle in his arms tensed, then relaxed, the heavy bed frame never moving. “Yeah, that should be enough,” he said casually.

Rhys was hypnotised. The last few weeks had made him intimately familiar with the power behind that godlike physique, whether he was being thrown onto gym mats or getting fucked against a wall. Having Vaughn in his bed and at his mercy between his thighs almost made him dizzy, a greater thrill than he could have anticipated. Vaughn’s broad, tanned chest rose and fell in shallow breaths, his array of faded criss-crossing scars complimented by the recent bite marks on his shoulders.

“You ready?” asked Rhys, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Regardless of who had planted the suggestion, it was up to him to make it work.

Vaughn smirked. “See for yourself.”

He glanced back over his shoulder and for some ungodly reason he found himself blushing, as if he hadn’t recently been taking every opportunity to admire his boyfriend’s naked body.

“Oh. Okay, that’s good. I’ll just...” Rhys forced himself to look away, to focus on being in control of the situation. Reaching for the half-empty bottle of lube on the nightstand with all the suave confidence he could manage, an idea occurred to him, and he had to suppress a smile.

The last few times had been frantic and wild, almost rough, like they were making up for lost time. His body was used to the way they fit together, and he could skip some of the preliminaries if he needed to, but with Vaughn captive under him he had no intention of rushing. He tried to look nonchalant as he slowly and deliberately poured the lube over two fingers instead of his palm.

Their eyes met, the air between them alive. “Bro?” Vaughn’s voice was soft but curious.

“I want you to watch me,” he murmured, looking down through his eyelashes.

Biting his lip as he reached back, he slid the first finger inside himself with an exaggerated gasp, the second joining it a moment later. He arched his back a little to slide them in deeper and was rewarded with a quiet, appreciative groan. He could practically feel Vaughn’s heated gaze slip from his neck down the line of his tattoos, coming to rest on his cock as it quivered in response to the touch.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Rhys,” he breathed, reverence and sincerity in his eyes.

Rhys paused for a moment, taken aback. _Sexy_ was one thing. _Beautiful_ was another. Vaughn’s gentle smile could have melted him if he let it.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, low and authoritative.

“I –” Vaughn swallowed. “You.”

His lips curved into a grin. “You can do better than that.”

“C’mon, bro. You know I’m not good with this stuff.” The colour was rising in Vaughn’s face.

“Try for me?” Rhys asked sweetly before pushing back against his hand, working his fingers in and out, letting his mouth fall open in a sultry pout.

“Oh, _shit_.”

He braced himself against the other man’s chest with his metal arm. “Feeling inspired yet?”

“God, I want you – want to be inside you –” The chain of the cuffs rasped against the bed frame, and Vaughn threw his head back against the pillow in frustration.

“Mmm. That’s more like it.” He slowly withdrew both fingers and reached for Vaughn’s cock, sliding his body back until he could feel it pressed against his ass. “Keep talking.”

“I want you to ride me.”  The words spilled out, to Rhys’ delight. He knew exactly how difficult it was for him to say those things out loud.

“Yeah?”

“Damn it, Rhys!” whined Vaughn. “Please – I want to make you feel good…”

“We can start with that,” he said. With a light touch, he guided the head of Vaughn’s cock to his entrance, teasing them both as he traced the tip over his slick hole. Finally, his own impatience won out; a tiny sigh escaped Rhys’ mouth as he lowered himself onto the hard length, feeling only the slightest resistance.

He sank down slowly until he felt himself being filled completely, his legs trembling, and when he looked up at Vaughn he could see the ecstasy and relief written across his face.

“F – fuck, that’s _nice_.” He pulled at his restraints again, seemingly enjoying the way they bit into his wrists. “God, you feel amazing.”

“Not so bad yourself,” whispered Rhys. He tipped his head back, waiting to adjust to the sensation. Even on top and in control, he couldn’t help but feel vulnerable, and the new angle was hitting his nerves in ways he’d never experienced before; he stayed that way for a few seconds, breathing deeply.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” He flashed a small smile at Vaughn and gave him a gentle squeeze with his thighs. His hands moved to rest on the man’s hips, and at last he eased himself up and down a couple of inches. The pleasure outweighed the burn, Rhys’ smile graduating to a grin, and from the low groan he heard he could tell that Vaughn was enjoying the friction just as much.

He did it again, more easily than before, shivering with anticipation as he started to imagine the rhythm that his body wanted.

“So what now?” he said breathlessly. Vaughn squirmed beneath him, distracted, his long hair sweaty and tangled on the pillow.

“I told you,” he growled. _“Ride me.”_

Rhys couldn’t hold back a moan at the fire in his voice, left hand instinctively moving to grip his cock. Nobody had ever made him weak quite like Vaughn could.

He started to move in earnest, slowly at first, but soon wanting more. Every few thrusts he would hit the perfect spot, forcing a wordless whimper out of him. Vaughn seemed to know exactly when it would happen, lifting his hips just a little to meet him, and Rhys found himself panting desperately as he bucked hard and fast against him. He didn’t even have to stroke himself to feel the rush; the cock inside him was all he needed.

“So fucking good,” he choked out.

“Don’t stop,” Vaughn was saying. As if he could even try.

They locked eyes. Rhys could see the pure need beneath the concentration, and it sent a shiver through him.

“Love you – so much –”

“Kiss me,” Vaughn demanded.

He leaned over, contorting himself to meet the other man’s lips without breaking the rhythm, cupping his face in his metal hand. There was something about the security of a kiss that Rhys held on to, the knowledge that he could trust Vaughn with his heart as well as his body; he sighed against his mouth, feeling strong fingers sinking into his thighs –

Rhys’ head snapped up and he saw the handcuffs dangling from the bed frame. Only when he heard a low laugh did he fully realise what had happened.

“Can’t keep my hands off you,” his boyfriend said with a grin, and before he could shoot back with anything clever Vaughn thrust deep into him, sending his thoughts up in smoke.

He gave it everything he had even as he lost control of the pace, incoherent whimpers of pleasure falling from his mouth as he rode Vaughn’s cock. There were stars going supernova at the base of his spine, so close to being enough but leaving him desperate for just a little more; he started jerking himself off, hard and fast, finally feeling the pressure building inside him.

“So close,” Rhys mumbled. “So close…”

“Not yet.” Vaughn’s hands slipped up to his hips, gentle but inescapable, and there was a wicked gleam in his eyes. “I wanna come inside you.”

A shudder tore through him. “Oh, God,” he breathed, surrendering to the motion, unable to even wonder how the tables had turned. He loved the way Vaughn knew his body, always fucking him just right even as he looked at him like he was something precious.

Rhys could feel his grip getting tighter, the thrusts becoming faster; he threw back his head with a loud moan, knowing the other man would love it, and when Vaughn stuttered to a halt he swore he could feel the heat of his release flooding into him. The thought had Rhys impulsively bucking into his hand, coming with a frantic cry just a few seconds later as the wave finally crashed over him. His whole body lit up with electricity, lights flashing behind his eyelids as all the tension finally dissolved.

He fell forwards into Vaughn’s arms, kissing his chest and panting as the orgasm faded to a dim glow. Warm hands traced up his back, his muscles relaxing as they passed, and Rhys gently lifted himself off Vaughn’s cock. He would think about cleaning up later. All he wanted was for them to be in the moment together, shifting over to rest his head on the pillow next to his boyfriend and letting their legs tangle together.

Vaughn smiled. “Hey.”

“When’d you learn to pick locks?” he asked sleepily.

“Eh, you know. Pandora. Hope I didn’t spoil your fun.” He winked.

“No, I’d say you enhanced it.” Rhys traced a finger along Vaughn’s jawline. “But you _did_ look good like that.”

He intercepted the hand, their fingers intertwining. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 


End file.
